


Strangely Traditional

by ArcticLucie



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor is a good not boyfriend, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: Connor didn’t do boyfriends, but it turned out he did do Valentine’s Day, which is how he ended up on Oliver’s doorstep holding a ridiculously oversized teddy bear, a box of rapidly melting chocolates, and a bouquet of withering orange roses. He couldn’t afford the red ones, okay.





	

Connor didn’t do boyfriends, but it turned out he did do Valentine’s Day, which is how he ended up on Oliver’s doorstep holding a ridiculously oversized teddy bear, a box of rapidly melting chocolates, and a bouquet of withering orange roses. He couldn’t afford the red ones, okay.

“Uh, what’s this?” Oliver asked when he answered the door, his face a combination of surprise and possibly fear, but Connor didn’t want to think about that.

“Don’t make a big deal out of this, but it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Don’t make a… yeah, okay,” Oliver said, opening the door all the way so Connor could shove the bear inside. “You didn’t have to do all this. I would’ve been happy with a card.” Oliver’s neck took on a rosy glow, and Connor wanted to know how far down his blush went. 

That’s why people celebrated, right? For the sexy times? 

“Damn, I forgot about the card.” He plopped the bear on the couch and kissed Oliver on the cheek as he handed him the chocolate and flowers. “How about I make you dinner, and you tell me about your day.”

He made his way toward Oliver’s kitchen with his canvas shopping bag slung over his shoulder and began rummaging through it after he’d placed it on the counter. He didn’t let himself overthink the fact that he knew his way around the place, reaching for the corkscrew out of habit so he could pop open the cheap wine.

“We can just order takeout if you want. I’ll still put out,” Oliver said, laughing in that self-deprecating way of his. The sound of it gave Connor a fuzzy feeling all over that he also decided to ignore. “This is already too much, Connor.”

Connor rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished Oliver could see himself the way Connor did, but maybe the wine would help. He poured them both a glass and slid one over the bar to his not-boyfriend. “How about a toast?”

Oliver mirrored Connor and raised his glass. “To world peace?”

“I was thinking ‘to our Valentine’s,’ but sure, let’s go with that.” Connor clinked their glasses together and smirked at Oliver over the rim of his before taking a sip. He’d had better, but law students couldn’t afford to be picky. And somehow the company made up for it.

Connor had decided on making stir-fry for dinner, something quick and easy, and soon they sat down to a nice dinner complete with an old candle Oliver had found in the back of a drawer. Connor knew how to do romance, it made landing conquests a lot easier, but something felt different about this particular evening.

Had he expecting the evening to end in sex? Yes, but unlike his previous forays into romance, he found himself enjoying the lead up, the foreplay, the scenery, more than usual. And he might’ve even found the whole thing gratifying without the promise of a _happy ending._

“How about a movie? Or did you, uh, just want to go to bed?” Oliver asked, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin once they’d finished their meal.

“Ollie, it’s only 7:30. I know wine makes you sleepy, but the sun only set like ten minutes ago.” Connor winked at him as he picked up their plates to set in the sink to soak. “Go pick a movie or something.”

“What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want to watch.”

Oliver flipped on the TV and adjusted his glasses. He looked adorable, but Connor would never admit that out loud. 

“You really need to stop spoiling me.”

“Or maybe you should get used to being pampered,” Connor replied as he sprawled out on the couch, his back resting against the bear’s chest. “Damn, this dude’s comfy.”

“How about this? It sounds pretty good and has five stars.”

Connor dragged his eyes away from Ollie’s ass long enough to make out the title of a documentary series on World War One. He shrugged, not really caring what they watched. “Why not? I like history.”

Oliver stood in front of the couch for an awkward moment, probably puzzled over where to sit, but Connor held out his arms in invitation and Oliver crawled on top of him without a word, head fitting perfectly in the dip of his chest. It was without a doubt the strangest yet most traditional Valentine’s Day Connor had ever participated in, and it only got weirder when Ollie fell asleep before the first episode had finished.

Next time, he’d remember to veto any documentary selections, but he found himself not caring as much as he thought he would. They’d make up the sex some other time, but maybe that’s what being in a relationship was really about, knowing unequivocally that there would in fact be a next time, and not just for sex but also for things like dinner and boring documentaries. Despite Connor's aversion to relationships, the idea of that didn’t sound as scary with Oliver.

He already knew Oliver had started to change him in ways he wasn’t ready to face, but unlike all the previous men he’d wined and dined, Connor actually saw the semblance of a future with the man in his arms. And maybe someday—when he grew brave enough to venture down that road—his very real Valentine might consider taking a chance on becoming his very real boyfriend.


End file.
